


[Manip] Pillow Talk

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid cuddling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> _Love comforteth like sunshine after rain._  
>  \- William Shakespeare


End file.
